Not A Moment's Peace: My Husband The Hero
by lostieamyethyst
Summary: This fic is set in the future, where Clark and Lois are married. Superman is captured and Lois orders the JLA to bring back her primary colored superhero.Not all goes according to plan, and...well...just read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The green leather clad figure walked into the room slowly afraid of what he would find. He made sure to be quiet, so he wouldn't disturb the people there. He looked to the computer screens and saw the blonde standing in front of the monitors, her face scrunched up in concentration as her fingers moved deftly over the keyboard.

Searching. Desperate.

His gaze then drifted to the couch closest to the computers. The brunette was sitting on the couch, leaning forward with her head in her hands, her hair falling in wavy curls around her face. His heart broke for her, because he knew he would be feeling the same if the situation was reversed.

"AHumph," he cleared his throat unwillingly. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but he couldn't put it off any longer.

At the sound they both turned in his direction, with hopeful looks on their faces. The brunette stood from where she had been sitting. She just stared at him, waiting expectantly for the news he was about to deliver. Oliver knew that Lois wouldn't stay quiet for long and that she was bursting to ask him questions from the look on her face, especially as her eyes scanned behind him and came to the realization that it was only him that had returned.

Lois glanced up and saw Oliver standing in the doorway. Alone. _Why was he alone?_ He wasn't supposed to be alone; he was supposed to bring someone back with him, a very important someone. Instead he just stood in the doorway, by himself.

"Where is he?" Lois demanded. She needed answers. Now.

"Lo-," but he was cut off before he could explain.

"You said tha-," She took a breath as her voice wavered. _You are not crying today Lane_, she admonished herself. She took a deep breath and started again. "You said… that you would bring him back!" She stated accusingly, her hazel eyes glaring at him.

"Lois, I'm sorry, but they had relocated by the time I got there." He hesitated before continuing. _This next piece of evidence was not going to go over well._ "I found this." He held up the torn red fabric.

Lois' heart sank, as this seemed to confirm that something had indeed happened to Clark. She still felt like she needed tangible evidence so she walked up to Oliver and slowly took it from his hands. She gingerly felt the soft fabric between her fingers, knowing instantly that this was from Superman's cape.

"Oh, Smallville," She said quietly as a tear slid unnoticed down her cheek.

"I also found this next to it." Oliver held up a small square disk.

Lois sniffed softly, snatched the disk from his hands and stalked over to the computer sticking it into the slot. The three of them gathered around the monitor, waiting for what would play on the disk. Lois felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, afraid of what she might see. _Please God, let him be OK_. She said a silent prayer, as her eyes flickered all over the monitor, waiting for something, _anything_ to appear.

Suddenly the screen flickered to life and a lone figure in a dark, dank room sat in the center of the screen. He was shackled to a chair and his head was bowed. The light wasn't very good, so it was hard to decipher who the man could be. Lois held her breath and felt her hands shaking as she stared at the person in the chair. _Oh God No_. _No, no_. She knew that person's build as well as she knew her own. She looked at his messy dark hair, which was usually so in place when he wore the suit. She realized, as she stared at the screen, that her worst fears had been confirmed. Her heart raced in her chest as she looked at him. He did not appear to be doing good at all and this worried her even more, knowing that he could possibly be injured.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out, possibly modified, but it wasn't coming from the person in the chair.

"Welcome friends of Superman. As you are watching this, I hope you realize that I do currently have the so called Man of Steel imprisoned, strapped in a chair, like a common earthling." There was a pause and then he continued. "My request for you, is that you tell me where you are keeping the other _alien_, you know of whom I speak….OR…I will keep Superman here for…how should I put it…less than a _pleasant stay_. It would also be interesting to learn what Superman does when he isn't flying around in red underwear. Don't ya think? I know, I've always wondered." There was a pregnant silence and the voice began again. "The longer you take to bring me what I want, the more Superman will suffer."

The room suddenly lit up, glowing a bright green, making the man in the chair clearly visible. Superman let out an agonizing cry, throwing his head back, and squeezing his eyes shut.

Superman's cry shook Lois to the core, as if the sight of Superman so battered and defeated wasn't enough. A lonely tear unconsciously escaped from her eye. Sweat glistened on his forehead, and Lois couldn't help but notice the blood that also ran down his cheek. _Oh no, he was bleeding! This was definitely not good._

"Noooo!" She screamed at the screen. "You bastard!" She shouted at the unknown voice. Lois banged her fist against the screen, trying to release her anger on the mysterious man for hurting Clark. However, only a dull thud came out of her efforts as her fist hit the screen.

Superman sagged in the chair as the green light dimmed, but there was still a dull glow being emitted. His head was bowed low and his cape was torn in several places. He appeared to be breathing heavily, and Lois saw his eyes fluttering closed, but struggling to remain open at the same time. Then, he raised his head to look right at the screen, and Lois' heart leapt in her chest, as she locked eyes with the man she loved.

"Don't come for me," was all Superman said before he lost consciousness. Lois was appalled, and concerned at the same time. _How dare he say that?_ Had he been talking to just her or everyone? _What had they been doing to him?_ Lois unfolded her fists and now her palm rested on the screen where her husband stood strapped in the chair. She wanted to comfort him, slap him for saying that and save him, all at the same time.

"You have 48hrs. Or Superman dies."

Then, the screen went blank.

"Clark..." Lois's hand stayed on the screen as she bowed her head, tears sliding down her cheek. "I will come for you, Smallville, I don't give a damn what you say."

She felt a comforting hand on her back, as Chloe tried to console her. She had forgotten there were other people in the room, as she had just gone off into her own world having seen the worst video of her life.

"We'll get him back Lo. I promise." Chloe tried to look Lois in the eye but her cousin would not raise her head.

Lois nodded slowly, and felt her strength returning. She had to be strong for Clark, because that's what he'd do for her and no villain was going to kidnap her husband and get away with it. Not if she had anything to say about it. Right now what they needed was a plan to get Clark back. She had to find him. Without Clark her life would be meaningless. A world without Smallville, was one that Lois Lane had no desire to live in, and there was no way in hell she was going to stand by and let some madman take him away from her. _And the world_, she added to herself silently.

_2 days earlier_

"I'm so tired of this," Lois said frustrated as she flung the cloth on the kitchen table. Her hands went to her hips and she turned to look at Clark. Her eyes looked sad and defeated and it was obvious that things were taking their toll on her.

Clark stared at her, not knowing if to approach her or stay the distance for now. He decided on the latter. Lois' wrath was something not even the Man of Steel could withstand.

"I said I was sorry Lo…and I meant it."

"You know what Clark. Sorry isn't good enough this time."

"Well then what do you want me to say, because I can't change the past Lois, and I have no control over when people will need me."

Lois looked up at him, his eyes were pleading with her to understand, and she did, she _always_ did, but she just wanted to be irrational for once. Was that so bad? She just wanted her husband for herself, and not have to share him with the world, 24/7, 365 days a year. She sighed and closed her eyes. Today she had reached her breaking point, when Clark had missed the consultation with the doctor, and Lois had seen their baby for the first time. Without Clark.

"You missed it." She said in a soft voice filled with emotion as she opened her eyes to reveal the beginnings of tears.

Clark felt like someone had punched him in the gut, the air was completely knocked out of him, and he was completely floored. He hated seeing Lois so vulnerable, especially since she had always put on this tough exterior. He quickly closed the distance and wrapped her up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Lois. I wish I could have been there."

"I have never been so…_jealous_ of the world, as I was today. I wish...I _just wish _Clark_,_ that for one hour, that you wouldn't be needed, and that you could be there….for me. Cause I need you Clark. I needed you there with _me_ today." Lois pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes in one swift motion. _Dammit, she had told herself she wasn't going to cry in front of him_. But then again she should have known that she wouldn't have been able to control her emotions around Clark, not this time anyway. He always had an effect on her, and sometimes she was able to hide it and other times he saw right through her facade. Right now, those walls were crumbling.

"I wanted to be there." Clark looked at his wife. He hated to see her cry, and he would do anything to fix that. She was his wor…His thoughts trailed off… _Dammit_, Clark thought to himself. Not now. He tried to ignore the cries for help, but Lois was looking at him and he tried too late to hide it. She saw as his brow knit in concentration for that fleeting second and his head tilted to one side ever so slightly. It was usually cute, but right now it annoyed Lois more than ever. His face only changed for a split second and to a stranger it would have gone unnoticed, but years of seeing him do it, made Lois instantly recognize the signs of someone in distress or danger.

"Just go." She said resignedly and turned away from him. "You're needed elsewhere."

His green eyes stared at her figure that had walked away from him. Lois placed her hands on the kitchen counter and sighed loudly as her shoulders drooped. Clark's heart was breaking, seeing Lois hurting this much because of him, was too much. So he said with as much conviction as he could muster, "I'm needed right here more."

Lois' face crumpled at his words, and she almost gave in. _Almost_. She composed herself before she turned around.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I was responsible for you not saving someone's life Clark. So just go. Please."

Clark hesitated as his green eyes looked into her hazel eyes, and all he saw in them at that moment, was pain and sadness. Clark slowly walked over to Lois, each step a calculated one, and he placed his hand on her right cheek tenderly. She unconsciously leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, he was staring at her so intensely that Lois felt like she could get lost in those green pools for eternity. He brought his other hand up to her cheek so that he was cupping her face in his palms.

"I love you." He said and leaned down to kiss her, but Lois pushed him away, softly at first, but then with enough force so that he would get the point. That definitely took some willpower on her part, because she did want to kiss him. Badly.

"Go Clark." She said again. When he failed to move and instead stood there, staring at her with those puppy dog Smallville eyes, she decided that she had to be more forceful. "Dammit Clark, I said GO!" She shouted at him, pushing hard against his chest at the last word.

Clark looked startled at her forcefulness and his expression was one that was clearly hurt. _Damn that Smallville. He always wore his heart on his sleeve._

Without a word he stripped off his clothes revealing the Superman suit underneath. As he leapt from the balcony, his cape fluttered out behind him. Superman took one last look at Lois before he flew away, but she wasn't even looking in his direction, and his heart fell even more in his chest.

Lois turned around just in time, to catch the sight of his cape trailing behind him as he flew away, and then he was gone. She sank to the ground, buried her head in her arms, and cried.

As Superman sped away, he heard the sounds of his wife's sobs, and almost turned back, but then there was that voice again, calling for help. He could no longer ignore it and he was losing precious time. It was a hard choice to make, but he sped up and continued to fly in the direction of the screams that had now reached a desperate crescendo.

_Present_

"Ok I contacted everyone else from the JL. They should be here in a couple hours." Chloe told them.

"A couple hours!" Lois burst out incredulously, her eyes widening in surprise. "Clark may not have a couple hours!"

"The guy said he would give us 48 hours." Oliver said, and immediately regretted it as he saw the look that flashed in Lois' eyes.

"I don't care what that nut job said! You listen to me Ollie, we need to find my husband, and we need to find him 2 hours ago!" Lois felt like she had no control over Clark's fate and that scared her. She felt utterly helpless, and she hated that feeling. Why weren't they springing into action like superheroes are supposed to do? Why couldn't this be like those comic books or movies where when the hero is in trouble the cavalry rushes in and saves the day? No one said anything about _a couple hours_! _What if they were too late? _She shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts.

Oliver and Chloe exchanged looks. They were worried about Clark, as well as how Lois was taking this, which apparently wasn't good as she appeared to be yelling at them whenever they spoke to her. Chloe knew that Lois was worried about Clark, who was obviously not doing good, assuming that he had been exposed to kryptonite since he had gone missing. They needed to formulate a plan, and Chloe was trying to think of one in her head right now. Oliver on the other hand did not want Lois to take this into her own hands and go rushing off into trouble and getting hurt. Clark would not be pleased, and the first person Clark would blame, besides himself of course, would be Oliver.

"I promise you Lois." Oliver said sincerely as he walked up to her and gripped her shoulders on either side. "We'll get him back."

She nodded and allowed her head to rest on Oliver's chest as his arms circled around her and pulled her close.

"I can't lose him Ollie," She said tearfully, "I just can't. My heart can't take it. And not now, not when…" She trailed off, unable to go on.

Oliver waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he realized he had to take the initiative if he was going to get anything out of her.

"Lois? What are you saying?"

"Clark's gonna be a father Ollie. This baby can't grow up….without a father." She was now full on sobbing, and it took a lot to get the last couple words out.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and she and Oliver exchanged looks again. No wonder Lois was so emotional; those hormones were raging on the inside.

"And the baby won't Lois. Don't think like that. Clark is gonna be a great dad, and you're gonna be a great mom."

Oliver wrapped his arms tighter around Lois as she buried her face into his chest and wept. Lois kept telling herself that she would just allow herself this moment of weakness so she should make the best of it. _The General always said, "nothing good ever came from tears, you needed to act…"….Oh who cares what the General said right now! Clark was in danger._

Chloe stood awkwardly by, looking on with sympathetic eyes.

"Come on Lo, we need to go feed that baby of yours," Chloe said in a small voice, as she touched Lois gently on her back. She knew that Lois herself wouldn't want to eat, but making sure her kid ate would be a different story.

Lois took a deep breath and nodded, stepping away from Oliver's embrace.

"Thanks for the shoulder Ollie." She then added as an afterthought, "Sorry if I ruined your tights there Robin Hood," Lois said with a teasing grin as she walked away, heading toward the door that Chloe had disappeared through.

"You're welcome Lois," He said with a small smile before she left. "And they're not tights!" he had to yell after her as she quickly disappeared out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters.

Thanks to all the responses I got from this story, I really appreciated it. I'm glad so many of you are reviewing and enjoying the story so far. I only hope I can keep writing a good story that you guys like. Thanks again for all the comments. And for those who requested some Chlollie, I threw a little in there. Without further adieu, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

_Past_

"Help! Someone help me!"

Clark looked up from his desk and across to where Lois sat as the cries echoed in his ear. She wasn't looking in his direction however, she was busy typing out a story on her computer and her eyebrows were knit in concentration. He watched as she stopped typing, and started to twirl a pencil between her fingers. She brought the pencil up to her mouth and nibbled on it, as she appeared to be stuck and deep in thought. Clark couldn't help but get lost in looking at her. _God she was so beautiful_. It was these little things that he also loved about her, who would've thought that he would've been enraptured with a woman nibbling on a pencil? He thought as she continued to press her teeth to the tip. He was shaken out of his reverie as the cries came through again, loud and clear.

"Help! Please no. Leave her alone!"

Lois looked up at Clark and saw him gazing at her lovingly with the dumbest and cutest smile she had ever seen. Then his expression quickly grew grim.

"Lois," He looked at her intently, trying to explain what he was happening, as he stood suddenly.

She nodded once, understanding. "Go Smallville. I'll cover for you."

With a nod and a smile he quickly jogged out of the newsroom.

Lois sighed to herself as she watched him go; he had probably blurred away by now and was already on the scene. She had grown accustom to this happening over the past 6 months, ever since Clark had told her his secret. She had been shocked and at the same time, she had suspected that he had indeed been the mysterious Blur that had been saving lives in Metropolis. It was still surprising to actually hear it from his mouth, and have him confirm that he did have these abilities, he was Superman, and he came from another planet. Lois was entranced, and if it was even possible, she loved him even more.

She couldn't help but worry every time he left though. Would he come back ok? What if someone had found his weakness and used it against him? She also was surprised that he had a weakness, and for some reason since she found out, she carried around that feeling of dread, that little inkling of fear in her heart, that someone could actually kill _her_ Smallville, even though he appeared to be invincible. This, she didn't like to think about too much.

"I brought you a donut, and some coffee," a voice said unexpectedly from beside her.

She looked up at Clark's handsome face and smiled, happy to see he was ok, and happy to see him with coffee, which was just an added bonus.

"Ah you come bearing sustenance" She flashed a smiled at him. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around Smallville." She said as she patted him on his chest.

She took the donut from him and immediately took a bite, and then she reached for the coffee. She frowned and tilted her head when he pulled it away from her reach.

"Smallville?"

He smiled and chuckled. "I think before I surrender this coffee to you, there is something I would like from my fiancé first."

She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really," He moved in closer and placed his hand on her cheek, placing the coffee on the desk behind him. Lois immediately felt her strong stance wavering at his touch and closeness, and her hands fell limply to her sides, she found herself suddenly glued to her spot. _Oh no! , he wasn't going to win this one! _ She thought defiantly.

He closed his eyes as he leaned in, getting closer and closer to her lips. Right when Clark expected their lips to collide, he felt nothing, so he opened his eyes and saw that Lois had paused and her eyes were open and staring at him triumphantly. She had reached behind him and taken the coffee from the desk.

Lois tiptoed a bit and leaned so her mouth was right by his ear. "Bribery, shame on you Superman," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Clark actually felt his knees buckle a little and he watched Lois smirk and turn to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him, kissing her passionately.

Lois was caught off guard. Again. _Damn that Smallville. Damn!...that… Smallville…sure was a good kisser_. She surrendered to the kiss and started to snake her hands around his neck, and then the coffee cup slipped from her hand and landed at their feet. They reluctantly pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"Oh crap!" was all Lois said as she stared at the mess by their feet and the faces of their co-workers around her.

_Present_

The coffee pooled onto the floor and Lois watched it in a gaze as Chloe cursed and then went to get something to clean up the mess she had just made.

Only Lois and Chloe were at Watchtower right now, because Oliver had gone out on a distress call a little while back. Some bank robbery in progress. Didn't the world ever stay quiet for a little while? Lois thought to herself. The members of the JLA who were supposed to show up any minute, were still M.I.A. Lois was pacing back and forth in worry, anxious for them to walk through the door, so that the meeting could begin. Things weren't going fast enough for her, and she kept trying to think who would want Superman dead. The reality was, that list was endless, as he had accumulated a great number of enemies who detested his existence over the past few years.

"Lois, how are you doing?" Chloe looked up at Lois from her spot on the floor where she was trying to wipe up her spilled coffee.

"How do you think I'm doing Chloe? Clark's in serious danger and all I'm doing, is wearing holes in my shoes, from all this pacing."

"Well you can't just go running off into the face of danger like before. You guys have a kid to think about now."

Lois' eyes brimmed with tears but they didn't fall at the mention of their unborn child. There could be complications with this baby, and Lois didn't think she could handle that by herself. Had anyone ever had a human/ alien baby before? Probably not. This scared the hell out of Lois, as if she wasn't scared enough about being a mother as well. Would this kid be like Clark and have abilities too, or would he or she be human? Or maybe a little bit of both? She had so many questions on her mind concerning the baby that she couldn't answer. If only there was a What to Expect When You're Expecting: So You're Having An Alien/Human Baby book.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind and the papers flew off Chloe's desk. Lois' heart jumped with relief, thinking that Clark had just blurred into the room and was ok. That however, was not the case.

"Bart." She stated dryly. She had never been so disappointed to see someone in her life.

"Hey legs, great to see you again," Bart smiled cockily and Lois' expression darkened.

"Legs! Listen Jr. you need to dial down that ego of yours, before I put this shoe…"

"Bart!" Chloe chuckled nervously, giving Lois a glance that said to stop that train of thought. "I'm glad you made it. Where are the others?"

"Well merman should be here soon, I'm not sure if anyone else can make it today, that earthquake was pretty bad."

At that moment Oliver walked into the room looking drawn and weary. His green leather was torn by his stomach and it appeared that he had received a nasty cut as there were remnants of blood on his abdomen.

"Ollie! What happened?" Chloe shrieked as she ran to his side.

"It's nothing Chloe. I'm fine."

She looked up into his eyes worriedly and placed her hands on his hips. She gingerly touched around his wound.

"We should take care of it. Come here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch, where he sat down while she went to get the First Aid kit.

Lois watched as Chloe carried Oliver over to the couch and as she lovingly took care of his injuries. She was surprised when she had found out that they were together, but she was happy for them. It seemed that they were working out, and she saw on Oliver's face that he really did care for her cousin. She watched the scene before her as Chloe reached up and touched Oliver's cheek. Lois looked away, not able to watch anymore, it made her miss Clark even more. She decided to go for a walk to clear her head, and come up with a plan to get him back, that didn't involve giving that madman what he wanted.

"Going somewhere ?" Bart stepped in front of Lois as she tried to leave.

"Get out of my way," Lois menacingly stared at Bart and narrowed her eyes.

Bart stepped aside, letting Lois pass after seeing she meant business. _Damn that woman was scary, and hot at the same time, like a modern day Xena, warrior princess._ Bart thought to himself. Lois hurried away from Watchtower, tired of being around Chloe and Oliver, and tired of not making any progress.

_Present_

_Clark looked down at Lois, hanging from the flagpole, confessing that she knew who he was and that she had thought of him as a hero. He wanted to reach for her, but back then, she hadn't known his secret, so he couldn't. Not yet. He watched as her grip seemed to be slipping, and he tried with all his might to stretch his arm out further. He just needed to reach her. Why couldn't his arm be longer? Then suddenly, she slipped and he screamed her name._

"Lois!" He jolted awake and found himself in a cell. He was disoriented for a moment and looked down at his body bruised and clad in the Superman suit. Slowly, he started to remember what had happened. He was trapped somewhere and was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and pain as he realized that he was still in the presence of kryptonite. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but his muscles screamed in protest so he sagged back to the floor.

"Lois huh," a voice said from the shadows of the room. "Guess you're closer to that meddling reporter than I thought."

Clark's head snapped up at the voice and he focused on the darkness and where it seemed to be coming from.

"Who are you?" Clark squinted his eyes, trying to discern anything in the darkness that could help him discover the identity of his captor.

"Lois Lane, reporter from the Daily Planet," the man said in a sing song voice, "Maybe we should get her here, and then maybe you could tell me where you're hiding him."

"You stay away from her!" Clark screamed.

"Superman, please...Don't take that tone with me. I'll have my people bring her in, and then we will see how loose your tongue gets."

"No!" Superman willed his body to get up and charged into the darkness hoping to tackle someone.

He connected with a body and he made a grunt as he hit the floor. Clark felt arms pulling him back by his shoulders. Two guys held him up roughly. The man stood up from where Clark had knocked him down, and punched Clark in his gut, then punched him twice across his face. Clark felt his lip split, and he spat out blood as he sagged in their arms from exhaustion. He looked up into the face of his captor and his eyes widened. A sliver of light shone on the man's face and he was able to recognize him.

"You," he said weakly.

"Ah yes Superman. Me." He smiled evilly, "I'll be sure to give Lois your regards."

Clark's eyes narrowed at this and he struggled to break free, but he was too weak. He watched helplessly as a baton was brought up and struck him hard across his face, causing him to lose consciousness and tumble to the floor.

_Present_

"Hey guys sorry I'm so late."

Three heads turned and looked up as Arthur entered the room.

"Took you long enough," Bart joked.

"Well, I had to stop somewhere along the way. Where is everyone?" AC looked around the room only seeing Bart, Chloe and Oliver.

Chloe just noticed Lois was missing and panicked.

"Where's Lois?" She asked in a frenzied voice.

Oliver looked at her and shook his head, but it was Bart who answered.

"She went to get some air. I tried to stop her, but I think she was going to kick my ass if I did." Bart stated bluntly.

"You just let her go!" Oliver began to put on his jacket, knowing he had to go find her.

"I didn't let her do anything dude, she had looks to kill, and at that time, I was the target." Bart grimaced remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Bart, people could be after her, they kidnapped her husband," Oliver shook his head, amazed that Bart hadn't seen this fact before.

"If Lois is in danger I'm coming with," AC spoke up, ready to get into action.

"Wait!" Chloe's voice cut across them and the three men all turned to stare at her.

"Ollie, you go look for Lois, AC you need to stay here with Bart and myself, we need to work on what we're going to do about Clark, he's losing precious time. Besides, there's a video the two of you need to see."

AC and Bart nodded understanding, and Ollie started to leave.

"Hey," Chloe called as he walked away. Oliver turned around and looked down into her green eyes, as she came to stand right in front of him.

"Be careful Superhero," She said with a soft but nervous smile. "I can't lose you and my best friend all in one day."

Oliver reached up and stroked her cheek. "I'll be careful. I promise. I'll get Lois back here, and then we'll get Clark back." He leant down and kissed her sweetly, reluctantly breaking away after a couple seconds.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, after the kiss was finished and stared at him walking out the door. She watched worriedly as the doors swung shut and turned to where AC and Bart were waiting on her to look at the video.

BR…

Lois gazed down at the city from the roof of the Daily Planet. She had been drawn there when she started to walk and get some air. She had many memories up there, and she frequently met Clark on the roof as Superman. She sighed and closed her eyes. They had no leads, so she suppose they had to give this madman what he wanted, so she could have Clark back. So _they_ could have Clark back. She missed him so much, and she was mad at herself, that she hadn't gone to Chloe sooner when he didn't come back that night. It was unlike him, but she had figured, since they were fighting he was probably out flying and thinking. However, when he hadn't shown up for work, the next day, it was then that she realized that something was wrong. She had felt it in her gut, and an overwhelming fear had consumed her. She rubbed her stomach affectionately as she thought about how they had finally become a real family and then something horrible like this had to happen.

She looked out at the sunset, with its yellow and orange tinge and was startled as she heard a voice behind her.

"Lois."

She turned around and saw Oliver looking at her with relief on his face, which quickly turned to anger.

"Lois are you crazy, you can't go running around by yourself right now. There are people who may be coming after you. People do associate you with Superman, you know…" his rant was stopped short, when Lois stopped him with an outburst.

"I know Ollie! I know Ok! I can also handle myself! I'm not a delicate little flower that everyone needs to protect."

Oliver looked apologetic as he approached her and he nodded his head.

"It's just, you have Clark Jr. to think of. I was just looking out for you. Both of you." Oliver said softly.

"You think it's a boy huh?"

Oliver just shrugged and smiled.

Lois forced a smile that she wasn't feeling. She was happy to have Oliver around but she had wanted to be alone a little while longer, and truth be told she was upset that he had found her, and was disturbing her peace.

"You don't think I'm thinking of my baby Ollie." Lois' eyes glistened as she spoke." That's all I think about. That and getting my family back together." She hesitated as she spoke the next few words, and they were almost a whisper. "I'm so scared right now." She started to sob as she finished her sentence and Oliver wrapped her in his arms.

"It's ok. Actually AC showed up after you left, so we need to get back to Watchtower and work on what we're going to do to rescue Clark."

Lois nodded and pulled away from him.

Just then the door for the roof burst open and several men in masks emerged from the stairwell.


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting

Wow! Ok sorry for the extremely long waiting period I put you guys through. My excuse is that I just had a really hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why. But the bright side is once I got started, I finished it in a day, which is today, the day I'm posting it. Yay! Hopefully in the future, the time between chapters isn't so bad. I'll try my best. So enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you wish. Hope you like it. Oh also thanks to all of you who reviewed last time, and are reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters.

Chapter 3

_Present _

Oliver pushed Lois behind him and shielded her with his body. He got into a defiant stance waiting for the men to strike.

"Just give us the girl and don't try to be a hero," the man in the front of the pack said in a gruff voice.

"You're not getting the girl," Oliver put his hand out to further shield Lois.

"Fine by me if you want to die for her," the man signaled to his goons behind him to do what they came to do.

"Bring it on Chache," Lois threatened from behind Oliver, pushing against his hand, and holding up her fists.

The men charged and Oliver quickly pulled out a small crossbow from his jacket and shot it at the first guy advancing on them. The man fell to the ground and convulsed from the electrical arrows. Four more guys advanced on Oliver and one of them threw a punch at him that connected with his jaw. His head flew back and he brought up his hands to stop a kick that was aimed at his gut.

Lois fired a kick at an advancing guy and her foot hit him square in the gut. He stumbled back and Lois followed up with a fierce punch to the jaw. She was grabbed from behind before she could attack any more men and elbowed the man behind her making him groan and loosening his hold. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and doubled over placing her hand over it.

"Oh no," she said silently.

Oliver appeared beside her, seeing her in distress, "Lois! What's wrong?"

She didn't have time to answer as Oliver was hit on the head from behind and collapsed on the floor.

"Ollie!" Lois felt arms around her and then a rag was pressed against her nose and mouth. She struggled in vain as the darkness overcame her.

BR…

Chloe typed frantically on the keyboard trying to locate Oliver. It had been over 3 hours and he had not returned and she was seriously worried that something had happened to her favorite green man.

"Found anything," AC questioned coming up behind her.

"Hold on…," she dragged out the on as she began searching. "There! I got him. He's on the roof of the Daily Planet."

"Cool, I can be there in dos segundos," Bart said hurriedly.

"Hold it speedy Gonzales, take these with you," Chloe handed a comm. link to Bart and A.C.

They took them and attached it to their ears. "It's so I can track you and so that we can communicate," Chloe explained.

"Ok, got it blondie," Bart quirked up. He grabbed A.C. and the next time Chloe blinked they were gone.

After Bart and A.C. left, Chloe found herself alone in Watchtower contemplating everything that had happened. Why was Ollie talking so long to come back? Plus when she had tried his cell phone he didn't answer, which increased her worry tenfold. It wasn't like Ollie to not answer her phone calls, especially now, considering everything that had happened. This made her seriously worried about Lois too, something may have happened to her cousin. As if they didn't have enough on their plate with Clark being captured. This was just not a good day at all she thought to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by Bart's voice over the comm. system.

"Watchtower, we found Green Arrow."

"Oh thank God," Chloe sighed with relief. "Is he ok?"

"He's unconscious, but he looks ok otherwise."

"Ok get him back here ASAP," Chloe tried her best to keep the tremor from her voice, "Any sign of Lois?"

"Nope, she's M.I.A." A.C. answered.

"See you in a few seconds," Bart said.

Chloe stayed silent. It seemed possible that Oliver had been on the roof of the Daily Planet looking for Lois. It was one of the most likely places that she would have been. But whether or not he had found her, she supposed that they would have to wait until Oliver woke up. Papers flew around her and Chloe felt a rush of air as her hair blew up. She turned to face Bart who was laying Oliver on the closest couch. Chloe ran to him and noticed the trail of blood running from his forehead down his face.

"Ollie," Chloe stroked his hair, "Hey Ollie, its Chloe, come on, wake up," Chloe pleaded.

Oliver started to groan and his eyes started slowly blinking as he started coming to.

"Chloe?" He said groggily.

Chloe's eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at him; she was so relieved that he was ok. "Yea Ollie, it's me, I'm here."

Oliver tried to sit up and held his head, wincing as he did so.

"Just take it easy there cowboy," Chloe put her hand on his shoulder, intending to steady him from getting up too fast.

"I'm ok Chloe," he sat up slowly with Chloe's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"What happened out there Robin Hood?" A.C. asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Oliver shook his head as if trying to clear it and remember what had occurred. He winced when the action hurt his head. Chloe's eyes knitted in worry and she placed a hand on his head.

"Hey you ok..." Chloe was asking when Oliver interrupted her.

"Where's Lois!" his head snapped up.

Chloe shook her head, "She left Watchtower remember?" Chloe suddenly became even more worried. Had he lost his memory?

Oliver looked up at Chloe like she was crazy, "Chloe I'm not crazy. I found Lois on the roof of the Daily Planet and I was trying to talk her into coming back here. Then some guys burst through the roof doors and attacked us. They took Lois." He concluded and the whole room fell silent for a while not knowing what to do next.

"Do you think it's the same people who took Clark?" Chloe nervously asked.

"I don't know," Oliver shook his head and met her eyes.

Chloe got up from where she had been next to Oliver and walked away, her back to them as her eyes brimmed with tears. She was trying to be strong, but all of a sudden it felt overwhelmed. Suddenly Oliver's arms were on her shoulders comforting her, and she instantly felt a slightly better.

"It's gonna be ok Chloe. I promise you." He said softly behind her.

Chloe just nodded her head and turned to face him. She composed herself, not allowing any tears to fall and swallowed hard, "Let's get to work."

BR…

_Past_

Lois excitedly grabbed the gift that Clark gave to her. It was their first gift exchange since becoming a couple, and she hoped that he liked the shirts that she got for him. She knew they would bring out those beautiful eyes of his and she couldn't wait to see him in them. She however could not hold in her excitement to see what Clark had gotten her.

He looked at her reproachfully as she snatched the gift from his hand. Typical Lois, always impatient.

Lois sat down on the couch and ripped open the wrapping paper greedily, a big smile plastered on her face the entire time. Clark couldn't help but mirror the smile, she looked like a little kid opening gifts at Christmas.

As Lois got the paper out of the way she opened the box and was surprised to see scented candles. She couldn't help it, but her smile faded quickly.

"Scented candles!" she tried to say with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster up. "Thanks Clark."

Clark noticed the drop in her smile and he couldn't help but feel his heart sink, "You don't like it."

Lois looked up at Clark and flashed a bright smile. "No I like it." She stood up and pecked him on the lips.

She turned around and walked away from him muttering under her breath, "Not like scented candles aren't like 10 years ago or anything, who still gives these as a gift anyway? Clark Kent, that's who." She sighed.

Lois didn't realize Clark was listening in on her conversation with herself using his super hearing. He felt hurt by Lois' comment but on the other hand he did want to get her something that she liked. His frown deepened that he hadn't been up to her gift giving standards and he made a split second decision.

"Lois." He grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away from him. She turned around and looked up at him expectantly. He reached down and tried to pry the scented candles from her hand, but Lois seemed inclined to not release them.

"Lois," Clark smiled a big fake smile, "Give it back to me, I can get you something else, something that you'd like, something more meaningful. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He tried to take the candles from her hand again.

They were both holding onto it, and if Clark didn't have super strength, he was pretty sure he would have had a much more difficult time getting the candles from her hand. Also, he hadn't told Lois about him being from another planet yet so he couldn't blatantly make it look like it was too easy.

"Clark," she still had the fake smile plastered on her face. "Let it go! I'm keeping it!" she tugged at the object enveloped in both their hands and tried to make him let go.

"No Lois, I'm returning them. I can get you something special. Stop pretending you like it!" he was getting a little frustrated and he tugged a little harder than he intended, sending the candles flying into the TV and shattering the screen.

Lois' eyes opened in shock and Clark looked worried, as he pivoted to look at Lois' face.

"What the hell?" She walked to the TV and inspected it.

Clark stood, waiting for what she would say next. She turned and looked at him, with her hands on her hips. "Smallville," Lois paused and her face lit up into a big grin that Clark recognized as a real one this time, "Looks like you owe me a TV."

She stalked up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him out the door.

BR…..

Clark opened his eyes and was greeted by blinding pain once again. He was almost becoming numb to it, and his limbs felt like they were no longer under his control. He knew something for certain, if he was exposed to this for much longer, he would die. His entire body felt like it was on fire and as he shifted around on the ground he heard a loud screech.

He looked in the direction of the sound, but couldn't really see anything in the darkness except three silhouettes. Clark squinted trying to make out the figures and then one of them spoke. Clark recognized it as the man who he had confronted earlier. Was it earlier today? He couldn't be sure. It felt like an eternity since he had been in this cell.

"Superman," the man paused and Clark heard a click and suddenly the room was lit. "Wow you do not look good." He chuckled.

Clark held his hand up to the blinding light that invaded his eyes. When he was finally able to make out the three people who had entered his cell, his eyes widened and his heart quickened in his chest.

"Lois!" Clark cried out willing himself to stand. He grunted as the pain seemed to increase tenfold, but tried his best to ignore it for now.

Lois was still unconscious and her hands were tied behind her back. Her head was drooped and her hair fell haphazardly over her face.

"What did you do to her you bastard!" Clark charged at the man again, who knew it was coming.

Clark saw the kryptonite on the man's knuckles too late and couldn't stop it as it connected with his cheekbone. He fell to the ground as blood poured from his face.

Lois choose that time to wake up and the first thing she layed her eyes on was Clark lying on the floor bleeding, and looking extremely weak.

"Sma..." She stopped herself before the entire nickname left her mouth. "Superman"

Clark looked up and saw Lois' eyes filled with tears, one escaping her eyes and trickling down her cheek.

"Lois" He groaned, almost inaudibly.

"Awww," the man mockingly said from the corner where he stood watching the scene unfold. "Touching. This is great, maybe now Superman, you'll talk, and tell me what I want to know." He grabbed Lois hair and pulled it back.

Lois struggled against him but it only made him grip her tighter, "Let go of me you freak!" Lois screamed at him the same time Clark said, "Don't touch her!"

He groaned and charged at the man, this time he wasn't expecting it, and Superman took his legs out from under him.

Lois took that opportunity to head butt the man who was holding her and he staggered backward. She executed a kick and the man fell to the ground. She turned to where Clark was on the ground, and noticed who he was struggling with for the first time. She stood in shock for a minute and then rushed to help her husband.

Clark was fighting with what little energy he had left. The entire time, the only thought that coursed through his mind was that he had to protect Lois and his unborn baby. That was the only thing giving him strength to keep fighting in his weakened state. His sweat and blood mixed into his face as the man in charge brought the kryptonite knuckles closer to his face. Clark groaned and felt like he was going to lose this battle if he couldn't get over the harmful effects of the kryptonite.

"You lose Superman, I'm gonna get what I want."

"No!" Superman pushed him off and was now on top of him instead of the other way around.

Lois was about to help Clark when an arm was suddenly around her throat, choking her.

She grasped at the arm and swung her elbow backward connecting with his gut. The man loosened his hold on her, and she stomped on his instep. Now fully free, she turned and punched him, along with a swift kick to the face. He was thrown back against the wall, his head making a loud thud as he connected with it.

Lois suddenly heard a piercing scream fill the air, and she felt as if the breath had been sucked from her, as a chill emanated from her chest to the tips of her fingers. Clark!

After Clark had jumped on the man, and punched him, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, and he screamed in pain. He grabbed his side and tumbled off of the man. When Clark opened his eyes again, Lois was over him and calling his name, but he barely heard her. It sounded like he was under water, and in an induced fog. It seemed like Lois and his baby were safe, so he succumbed to the pain for now, closing his eyes.

"Clark? Clark?" after Lois had knocked out the man, she ran to Clark's side. He was bleeding all over his face, and one of his eyes was quickly swelling. She didn't know where to put her hands, but she wanted to hold his face, so she gently placed her hands on either side of his face, blood instantly getting on her hands. She glanced down to where his hands were pressed against his side, close to his ribs, blood was pouring out, and didn't seem like it was stopping. It was in that moment that Lois realized she needed to get Clark out of there or he was going to die.

"Clark? Come on open your eyes, Clark. Dammit Smallville, I need your help to get you out of here."

All Clark did in response was open his eyes and stare at her, but it wasn't like the usual stares he gave her. This one was vacant and didn't seem to really be focusing on anything. Then he closed his eyes again and Lois panicked.

"Smallville! No!" her tears streamed freely down her face and she looked around desperately. She didn't know if she could carry him out by herself, but she sure as hell was gonna try. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to at least bring him to a sitting position. Then, she tried to stand with him, but his weight was too much for her.

"Clark, come on baby," she tapped his face lightly hoping he would wake up. There was no response from him.

She propped him against the wall and crawled over to where the men lay unconscious on the floor. She grabbed any kryptonite that she found and opened the door. She threw them out into the hallway as far away from Clark as she could. She searched through the men's pockets and found a cell phone. She had never been so happy to see a cell phone with service before, and she quickly dialed Chloe's number. After what felt like a million rings, Chloe's voice came over the phone.

"Hello…"

"Chloe!" Lois cut in, talking as fast as she could, "I need your help, I found him, but he's in really..." she ground to a halt as the mechanized voice continued on.

"…I can't come to the phone right now…"

"Dammit!" Lois cursed. She waited until Chloe's voicemail message was over and then left a message. Before she was finished she heard a groan and looked around worriedly, hoping it wasn't someone other than Clark waking up.

It was Clark however, so she closed the phone and ran to his side, whose eyes were fluttering. "Hey, Clark, can you hear me?"

He groaned and then barely opened his eyes, they looked like slits, and Lois put her hands on his face hoping to look into them as much as possible. "Lois, just leave me. Go. Get out of here."

"Smallville, don't be ridiculous. I'm not leaving you." She kissed his forehead and continued to look into his eyes.

"Lois, you're pregnant. Please. If you love me…just go, save our family."

"NO! Stop it. Stop talking like that. _You_ are my family Clark. I'm not leaving you!" she said with conviction. "Nobody messes with Lois and Clark remember? Now get your red and blue ass in gear so we can get out of here!"

Clark looked up at her, and winced as she tried to help him to his feet. They slowly made their way through the door, Clark's weight almost entirely on her. They walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction from where she had thrown the kryptonite. Clark stumbled a couple times, almost completely collapsing. Lois groaned and began to feel exhausted but no way in hell was she going to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lois turned and saw a gun pointed at both of them. She gulped because she knew that Clark was in no way bulletproof right now.

"Hey buddy, just calm down ok, you don't wanna do this. Why don't you go check on your boss."

"Shut up!" the man screamed at her as he clicked off the safety.

Clark's head snapped up at the man's harsh words to Lois and he narrowed his eyes in anger. Lois felt Clark tense up beside her.

"Don't, you're too weak, and those bullets can hurt you," she muttered so that only Clark could hear.

"Lois…"

"Clark," Lois pleaded, "Don't."

Clark shook his head and Lois knew her pleading was doing nothing to assuage his belief that he could actually protect her right now. She knew him too well, and she knew that he would put her safety above hers and their child, even when he was at his weakest. He could be so stupid sometimes.

"Don't move another inch!" the man slowly approached them and Clark chose that moment to awkwardly move in front of her. Lois didn't even have time to protest as a shot rang out.


	4. Chapter 4 Weakened

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters.

Thanks again for all of you reading and reviewing. I honestly didn't expect this story to have such a good following. This is my first Smallville story, so I'm still trying to write the characters properly, and make sure they are in character like they are on the show. Reviews are appreciated so I can know what you guys liked, what you may want to read, and even what you didn't like. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The shot rang out, echoing in Lois' ear. She felt like her heart had stopped for God knows how long. She stood in complete shock, unable to move and unable to cry out for the man she loved. Clark had just done something stupid yet again, and got himself injured. Typical. He really needed to stop jumping into the path of incoming bullets for her, she thought to herself, because this was just ridiculous. Mostly, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she was scared out of her mind. His stupid selfless nature was always putting his life in danger, and her closer and closer to losing him. It seemed like it was so easy for him, and he didn't waste a second in making a decision. He didn't think. What would she do if she lost him? He obviously had no second thoughts about leaping in front of bullets for her. She wasn't sure her heart could take much more of this.

Lois held onto Clark tightly as he grunted, and crumpled to the ground, taking her with him. At the same time the guy with the gun fell to the ground as well. She had no idea what had just happened until she saw an arrow sticking out of the guy's back. She couldn't even think about that right now and instead focused her attention on Clark who lay on the floor in her arms. Not moving.

"Superman," Lois whispered from on the floor next to him. She held his face in her hands shaking it a little, to see if he would awaken. "Come on, don't do this to me," she pleaded.

Clark groaned then, but his eyes stayed closed. Lois scanned his body searching for where he had supposedly been shot. She ran her hands over his abdomen, looking for where the bullet may have punctured his skin, but all she saw was the blood from the stab wound. There was a slick sheen of sweat on his face and it mixed with the blood that was already there. She hadn't even realized that Clark's blood was now on her hands as well. Not like she cared. Her eyes drifted over to his shoulder and saw that that's where the bullet had hit him. Shoot! She cursed in her head, thinking that Clark was really in bad shape. He was probably loosing way too much blood at the moment. She took off her shirt, now only wearing her tank top, and pressed it against his gunshot wound. Her fear was at an all time high right now, and she was having a difficult time breathing. _Come on Lane keep it together_. There must still be too much kryptonite around somewhere because he wasn't healing. Either that or he was still too weak to do so. Clark needed the sun. He needed it badly because right now she was dangerously close to losing him. She couldn't lose Smallville, she thought to herself, she wouldn't let it happen. She won't, she won't, she kept repeating in her head over and over to herself.

"Hey stay with me ok," Lois patted his cheek, tears now running freely down her face, terrified about what might happen if he didn't get out of there. She kept trying to push that thought out of her mind, but it kept resurfacing seeing him in this state.

Suddenly Clark started coughing violently and Lois felt a shudder run through his body that caused her to do the same. Clark stopped breathing then, and Lois felt her world crumbling.

"No! No! No! NO! Clark please," she sobbed, "Please don't…don't leave me, I can't live without you Smallville," she sobbed uncontrollably. "Ollie!" She yelled for him knowing he was around, but she had no idea where he had disappeared to.

"OLLIE!" she tried again, her voice straining with the effort.

Suddenly he was right beside her clad in his Green Arrow gear. "Lois" he said in a modified voice. "Don't use my name." he warned.

"So…sorry," She stuttered. Lois looked up at him for a second, she was almost unable to see, her vision clouded with tears. "We need to get him out of here."

Oliver nodded and said into his comm. piece, "This is Green Arrow, we need Impulse A.S.A.P. Superman is down and injured badly, we need to get him help. Now!"

A gust of wind enveloped them 2 seconds later and Bart appeared with his red hood up and sunglasses over his eyes to protect his identity.

"I got him," he said kneeling next to Clark. He picked him up, not without struggling but refrained from making any jokes when he saw the state Superman was in, and Lois' tear-streaked face.

Lois got up and held Clark's hand, not wanting to let him go, but she knew that she had to so he could get the help he desperately needed. She wished just for that second that he wasn't Superman, and a normal guy, so that she could ride in the ambulance with him on the way to the hospital. Instead she had to be separated from him while he needed her by his side the most. So she stood, still clutching his hand in hers and staring at his lifeless face. What if he didn't make it on the way there? She knew it wasn't that long, because Bart was taking him, but for her a couple seconds could feel like a lifetime.

"Lois," Oliver said to her when he saw her still holding Clark's hand. "Lois you need to let Bart take him back to Watchtower. Dr. Emil will take care of him."

Lois shook her head as the tears ran down her face, "I can't Ollie…what if…"

"He'll be ok Lois. Now you have to let his hand go ok. Come on." He gently pried Lois' hand from Clark's limp one. "Don't worry, we'll be right behind them."

Oliver nodded to Bart to go and he sped away, leaving them standing in the hallway. Oliver touched Lois' shoulder. Lois was just staring at where Clark and Bart had been standing a millisecond before.

"Come on, let's go." He led the way out of the building, and Lois followed, wanting more than anything to get out of there as soon as possible and be with Clark.

BR…

_Past_

Clark turned his head and looked at the woman sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky. How had she chosen him of all people? He was so bumbling, particularly around her, clumsy and a total farm boy at heart, especially when she had first met him. Yet, she had married him only yesterday and his heart was bursting with joy. He couldn't remember ever being so happy before. No one made him feel like Lois did. His relationship with Lana didn't even come close to what he had with Lois.

He thought back to when he had told her about him and she had been so accepting. It was in that moment that he knew without a doubt that this was the woman he was going to marry. He propped up his elbow and placed his head on his hand. He gazed at her, smiling lovingly. He slowly reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face and behind her ear. He did it gently and slowly, almost afraid that she would disappear and dissolve as if she were a dream. But she didn't. He let out a slow breath as he ran his hand gently along her cheek. She stirred at that moment and he felt bad that he had woken her. But when she opened her eyes and those hazel irises stared back at him, his heart leapt in his chest and began to beat faster.

"Good morning," he said smiling at her.

"Morning," she replied groggily, trying to find her voice. She cleared her throat before she spoke again. "How long have you been up?" she wondered if maybe he had gone to save the day somewhere. Crime and disasters didn't sleep apparently, and that meant less time for Superman to sleep. She was so happy that the JLA had tried their best to answer whatever distress calls they picked up while their wedding was going on. Oliver ran off one time during the cake cutting, but other than that, thankfully it hadn't been that bad. She was grateful that nothing as dramatic as a beast bursting into their wedding hadn't occurred. Although she had kept expecting something to go wrong.

"Not that long." He leaned in to kiss her lips softly and then he pulled back to look at her.

Lois smiled and looked up at him. "You feel like pancakes?" She asked as she reached up and snaked her arms around his neck,

"You're not making them are you?" He joked, as he raised an eyebrow.

Lois hit him on his arm playfully, "Hey Smallville, watch it. You don't want to get on my bad side the first day as husband and wife."

He just smiled at her and she eventually pulled him back down to her lips.

Clark responded to her lips on his and eventually what was meant to be a small innocent good morning kiss, turned into something much more. Clark deepened the kiss as he placed his hand on Lois's cheek holding her face against his. He shifted his body so that he was now on top of her. Lois moaned totally enjoying the feel of his lips on hers and his body on hers. How did she never get tired of his lips? His kisses still had the same effect on her just like when they had shared their first kiss.

Clark pulled away again, and put his hands on either side of her body on the bed and pushed himself off of her. He was staring at her so intensely that Lois felt like she had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. She bit her lip, feeling extremely self conscious because of the way he was looking at her.

"What?" she enquired, still amazed at how Clark could be so intense sometimes, and ignite these feelings in her that she had never felt with any guy. It was one of the reasons that she had married him of course. They had an unbelievable connection.

He took awhile to reply before he said in a whisper. "I'm so lucky you married me, Lois. You're so beautiful, I don't deserve…"

She put her fingers over his lips at that moment silencing him. "Stop Smallville. Don't even say it. You deserve me so much more than you'll ever know."

He smiled at that moment and took her fingers from where they were on his lips and kissed them softly.

"I love you so much."

Lois felt like she had a frog in her throat. Her feelings for Clark were so strong at that moment that she had a hard time saying it right away. She felt tears pricking her eyes and looked up at him lovingly.

"I love you." She whispered, so much meaning and love behind those three words. They definitely were small in comparison to what she felt for him, but the way she said it back to him, conveyed her emotions in the best way she could; with words anyway. "Now shut up Smallville, and kiss me."

He smiled that Kent smile, and bent his head once again to claim her lips with his.

BR…

"Where is he?" Lois demanded as she jogged into Watchtower.

"Lois wait," Chloe stepped in front of Lois and held her hand up, hoping to dissuade her from going any further. "Dr. Emil is working on him right now. Since it's dark out, I'm not sure what we can use to make him heal faster. We're going to have to wait until the sun rises in a couple hours."

"What!" Lois exclaimed. "Chloe, I don't think he has that much time. He needs help now. Can't we do something?"

"We're doing everything we can Lo."

"Where is he Chloe? I want to see him." Lois' eyes contained a fire that said she wasn't going to be denied her request.

"He's up there." Chloe pointed up the stairs, and Lois raced past her, taking two steps at a time.

When she got up and saw the sight in front of her she willed her legs not to give out from under her. Clark lay on a bed, no longer in his Superman suit, but a pair of pants and his chest was bare. Bare of clothing that is, as she took in the sight of the bandage on his shoulder and his abdomen. His chest was moving showing that he was breathing. For this she was relieved, and approaching him she took a huge intake of breath as she felt a tide of emotions overwhelm her. His face still had a couple bruises from where they had hit him. It always felt weird to see Clark with bruises or blood, since most of the time he was her rock, and so invincible. Seeing him vulnerable like that, just lying there pierced her heart deeply, and affected her more than she would have liked.

"Clark." She pushed his inky black hair back from his forehead and held his hand in hers.

Dr. Emil spoke then, and Lois jumped. In her haste to see Clark and her obvious tunnel vision at the moment, she hadn't realized that the doctor was in the room. "Lois. He should be ok once he gets sunlight. For now he needs to rest. He was exposed to quite a bit of kryptonite, so his breathing and heart aren't that strong right now."

Lois nodded as he spoke, trying to take it all in. So in a couple hours he should be ok. She stared at him and touched his hair again, and then the side of his face, stroking it lovingly.

"Hey Smallville, if you can hear me in there. You better pull out of this, or I am gonna kick your ass in the afterlife." She laughed at her own joke, which soon let to tears. She wiped at it, frustrated to be helpless, and angry that she couldn't stop crying.

"Ughh," she said in disgust. "Look at me, I'm blubbering like a baby." She chuckled and wiped her eyes again.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, lingering there for 3 seconds with her eyes closed. She then crawled into the bed with him, snuggling up next to him. She put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes, exhausted emotionally and physically.

BR…

"How is she?" Oliver asked Chloe, inclining his head to where Lois and Clark were upstairs.

Chloe exhaled loudly and shook her head. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She knew Lois was really being put through the wringer, especially since she was pregnant, she really didn't need this added stress.

"Not good I would guess. Her husband almost died, I think he should be ok though. And to top it off, she's pregnant. She shouldn't be getting kidnapped and having to fight for her life."

Oliver nodded understanding and agreeing with his girlfriend.

"And how are you doing?" he stepped closer to her and held onto both of her arms.

"I've been better." She smiled weakly and Oliver put his arms around her.

She sighed in relief, feeling safe in his arms and protected. She allowed herself to rest for a moment, putting her head against his chest and breathing in his scent. Eventually she pulled away, but not before she planted one on him.

"Never get tired of those." He remarked, with a smirk on his face.

Chloe shot him a genuine smile and walked over to the computers.

"We have to figure out who took Clark. Did you see who it was?"

Oliver shook his head. "Nope. When I got into the building, I shot the guy who had a gun pointed at Lois and Clark. But it was weird, there was no one else around. I checked every place. I think."

"Maybe they escaped through a secret passageway or something."

"That's classy."

Chloe chuckled. "The thing is, until we find who's responsible for this, Clark and Lois are still in danger." Her eyes showed her worry as she turned to look at Oliver. He was in danger too, and if anything, all the JLA members who had assisted in the rescue.

BR…

The man sat in the dimly lit room and stared at the TV. He watched as that bitch Lane, knocked him out from behind, and rushed to Superman's side. He smirked as he saw the man close his eyes and clutch his side, which was oozing blood. He had loved sticking that into the Man of Steel's side. Who knew that he could be vulnerable? Kryptonite was the best discovery ever made in his opinion, because it brought Superman down to their level, where he could be hurt but most importantly, where he could be killed.

He reached for the remote and increased the volume. In this part of the video, he could see the reporter kneeling on the floor, calling out to Superman, but he couldn't hear the audio clearly. He became frustrated and increased the volume to the max, watching and listening as she said something that sounded nothing like Superman. She was calling him by a different name, but for some reason, it wasn't very discernable.

For the 5th time that night he re-wound the tape and scooted closer to the screen.

BR…

The sun streamed through the windows and splayed across Clark's chest. He stirred instantly feeling the warmth spread throughout his limbs. He could feel his body rejuvenating with every passing second. Clark opened his eyes and for once they didn't feel like lead. He felt a hand on his chest and looked to his side, seeing Lois next to him. Her hair was splayed out on the bed, and partially on his chest. He took a sharp intake of breath at how beautiful she looked with the sunlight hitting her face and body, casting part of her body and face in shadow as well. He watched as the rays of sunlight tangled around her face and body before he pulled her closer to him. He was reminded of the morning after their wedding when he woke up with her next to him and had watched her sleeping for a long time.

"Lois?" He mumbled, his words coming out weak. He tried again. "Lois."

She made a noise, and slowly opened her eyes. Lois was surprised to see Clark awake and looking back at her. She felt her heart swell and she burst into a smile in an instant.

"Smallville!" She hugged him tight to her and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank God you're ok."

She kissed him then, long and hard. The kiss conveyed everything; that she had almost lost him, and had been so scared, and she didn't want to let him out of her sight. She deepened the kiss and put her hand on his chest. She broke away, resting her forehead against his.

"Lois are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Instead of answering she stuck him hard in the chest, which still hurt him as he was not yet 100%.

"Ow! Lois!"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Smallville. You hear me?" She stared him down, waiting for him to challenge her. He knew this was her way of dealing with what had just unfolded.

"Lois…" he said softly and pulled her back down to him so that her head was on his chest. He stroked her hair and sighed knowing the next thing he would say could be a lie, no matter how invincible he was.

"I'll never leave you Lois. Not if I can help it."

"Not exactly the reassurance I was looking for there Clark." she raised her head and gazed into his green eyes, slightly annoyed that he had not said something else.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do." He said apologetically.

She stayed silent and stared off to a point just above his shoulder, her eyes unfocused.

"Lois…" he began, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

She was snapped out of her gaze by his voice, but she was confused. What was he apologizing for?

Clark saw her puzzled expression and sighed realizing he was going to have to explain it more. "About not being there for you and the baby… The appointment…" He said trying to jog her memory.

Lois' face registered that she now remembered their fight the night he had disappeared. She shook her head, not once making eye contact with him.

"It's ok Smallville. I know your duties as Superman are important…"

"You and the baby are more important to me Lois. I couldn't do what I do…if you weren't at my side."

Lois gulped long and hard and impulsively bent down, kissing him passionately again.

He was a little surprised but eventually closed his eyes and put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her back just as feverishly.

Suddenly Oliver barged in, cutting their moment short and spoke in a rushed voice. "Wow. Uh…" he averted his gaze until Lois flew off Clark like she was a teenager who had just been caught making out with a boy in her room by her dad. "Sorry to interrupt guys. But we got a big problem."


End file.
